kærlighed, kjærlighet
by Jackce
Summary: Dinamarca x Noruega, Una competencia por facebook hace que su relación comienze a dar los primeros pasos... aunque no de una forma muy romantica... ¡En fin! ¡Dinamarca es el Rey! ¡Sabe lo que hace!  Basado en In der liebe, In amore
1. ¡El rey soy yo!

**kærlighed, kjærlighet**

*Después de _In der Liebe, In amore, _llega esta cosa de titulo impronunciable xDDD el punto es que significa 'enamorados' en danés y noruego respectivamente u3ú. Así es.. voy a hacer la otra versión de la historia de _In der Liebe, In amore_, que me pidieron por ahí y la verdad si tenía ganas de hacerlo LOL, solo que no conozco muy bien a Dinamarca y Noruega .-. creo que tendré que inventarles los nombres de humanos, ya qué (Børre Thomassen es Noru y Mathias Køhler –gracias facebook-) , espero que me salga bien y lo disfruten, no es necesario hacer leído el otro fic para entenderle, danke y saludos ;D

Personajes propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.*

/

**CAPÍTULO 1 - ¡EL REY SOY YO!**

Todo había estado bastante tranquilo en realidad, el clima era frío como usualmente lo era en el norte de Europa y no había tenido irrupciones de cierta persona que le molestaba tanto.

_¡RING RING!_

Oh no… ese era el teléfono sonando, seguramente era _el _con una nueva y no mejorada excusa estúpida para arruinarle el día.

Noruega soltó un bufido y se levantó del sillón, iba a contestar solo para asegurarse si tenía que colgar el teléfono o no después de escuchar quien llamaba.

-Hei –Respondió con su típica voz el noruego.

-¡Børre! –La estridente voz del danés casi le rompe los oídos.

Ok, ahora seguía colgar.

-¡Antes de que me cuelgues escucha! ¡Tengo un problema serio! ¡Y es urgentísimo que vengas!

Un problema… ¿será real o no? Solo lo descubriría hablando.

-¿Qué es?

-No es algo que te pueda contar por teléfono Noru…

-Entonces no me interesa, adiós.

-¡SE MURIÓ BERWALD! –chiloteó desesperado el mayor.

-¿Qué? –Totalmente impactado, aunque no parezca.

-¡Se intoxico con un plátano! ¡Tienes que venir a resucitarlo!

-…. –Suspiró, ahora si que no le quedaba de otra- Voy para allá.

Unas horas después de estar en un incomodo autobús (y esque la casa de Børre quedaba un poco lejos de la de Mathias) por fin llego a el lugar donde todas sus pesadillas daban comienzo. Suspiró una vez más y se acerco a tocar la puerta.

La puerta se abrió tan rápido que dio un ligero paso hacia atrás inconscientemente.

-¡Noru! ¡Qué sorpresa! –El danés estaba muy feliz y extendía los brazos cómo si esperara un abrazo.

-¿Dónde esta Suecia? –Preguntó pasando a su lado ignorándolo casi completamente.

-¿Berwald? Uh… aquí no esta….

Recibió una mirada asesina por parte del menor.

-¿Dije 'Dónde'?

-….

-….

-¡Hay Noru! ¡Esque si no te decía eso no ibas a venir!

Una venita palpitante apareció en la sien del de ojos violetas.

-Me voy. –Dijo caminando otra vez a la puerta.

-¡Ingen! ¡Espera!

El rubio mayor lo tomo por el brazo evitando que siguiera avanzando y ganándose una mirada de muerte por parte del sujetado y su acompañante fantasmagórico.

-¡Quiero que hablemos de algo importante!

-No.

-¡Yo estaba en internet…!

-No.

-¡Y conocí a alguien…!

Su nivel de interés subió un poco, no era que le importara Dinamarca, claro que no. Pero aun así siguió con su respuesta.

-No.

-Y… ¿Verdad que soy genial?

-….No.

-¡Ese tipo cree que es más genial que yo!

Listo, fuera de peligro, el nivel de interés volvió al punto inicial, cero.

-Me voy. –Repitió.

-¡Necesito que votes por mí!

-… -Lo pensó un poco- ¿Y me dejarás en paz?

-Eh… sí (nunca).

-Bien.

Se fue junto con el otro nórdico a la habitación donde este tenía su laptop.

-Vota por mí aquí ¿Sí? Awww gracias Noru, tu siempre tan tierno.

Prefirió no contestarle a eso, votar, pararse del asiento y dirigirse nuevamente hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse.

-¡ Børre! ¿Quieres quedarte a comer? ¡Pediré pollo del Kentucky!

Noruega hizo una ligera expresión de asco y cerró la puerta dando un portazo.

-Ah... que mi Noru –Suspiro- En fin –Sonrió de nuevo- Nunca se salvará de mí.

Después siguió haciendo llamadas telefónicas a sus diferentes conocidos con el principal objetivo de que votaran por el, total, si no querían inventaba una excusa genial cómo con la de su hermano Berwald.

Una semana después:

-¿Tú que propones que haga?

La voz desesperada del danés sonó por el teléfono de Tino Väinämöinen, el cual solo sonreía con dificultades.

-Es algo difícil….

-¡Esque se supone que para mí no es difícil!... ¡Y no lo es!

-¿Entonces?

-¡Necesito esa cita con Noru!

-¿Por qué no se la pides?

-¡Hablas en serio! ¡Nunca las acepta!

-…. Te digo que te metiste en algo complicado.

-¡Ayúdame Tino!

-Esque yo…. Voy a ir a un paseo con Su-san…

-¡Es un plan perfecto!

-¿Eh?

-¡Invitaré a Noru a un paseo o algo así y lo convenceré de tener una cita conmigo!

-¿Eso no sería ya una cita?

-¡Tak, Tino! –Y el danés colgó.

Del otro lado Finlandia se quedó aun con el auricular en la mano, estaba volviendo a repasar todo lo que le había dicho el rubio.

-Tiene que mostrar que es un…. 'perfecto ligador…¿seme?'

Su perrita ladró en señal de aprobación.

-Pero sí el hombre a fuerzas quiere con Børre…. –Suspiró- Pués le deseo suerte en su cita para tener una cita….

Se rasco un poco la cabeza pensando en lo ridículo de lo último.

-¿Que clase de persona hace todo eso solo para demostrar que es 'El Rey'?

Y murmurando cosas similares se alejo hasta su cocina a prepararse una taza de chocolate seguido por su mascota.


	2. Cita noruega a la danesa

**kærlighed, kjærlighet**

*Børre Thomassen Mathias Køhler Argh este fic D: no se que hacer con el…. :3 ¡acepto ideas!

Personajes propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.*

/

**CAPÍTULO 2 - CITA NORUEGA A LA DANESA**

Oh sí, hoy Noru no podría negársele ¡Y es que nadie podría a hacerlo! Con solo ver al galán rubio que tiene enfrente caerá a sus brazos con un suspiro y le rogara entre susurros que lo bese.

Un pequeño hilillo de baba salió de la boca de Mathias al imaginar aquello, luego recobro la compostura y siguió arreglándose la corbata (con su bandera en ella) frente al espejo.

-Tendremos una cita, Noru~ -Canturreo.

Pero… el punto era ¿Cómo lo haría? Tomar el teléfono y pedírsela (o inventarse una buena excusa) no suena muy bien, ni siquiera suena romántico; Ni modo, si la cita no viene a ti, tu vas a la cita.

Y con ese comienzo de plan salió de su casa luciendo sus mejores ropas.

TIN DON~

El timbre sonó, ¿Quién sería? Da igual, que fastidio, justo hoy que Børre se proponía terminar de leer ese buen libro de detectives y suspenso.

Suspiró, cerro el libro y lo dejo sobre una mesita de cristal.

-¿Quién? –Preguntó al acercarse a la puerta.

Del otro lado el danés no supo que contestar, si le decía que era el seguro todo se echaba a perder, se mordió los labios tratando de pensar algo rápido.

-¡Soy un boy-scout! –Dijo fingiendo una voz infantil.

-… -Por alguna razón el noruego no estaba muy convencido y decidió darle utilidad al lente de cristal de la puerta.

Se paro de puntitas ¡Quien mandaba poner esas cosas tan altas! N-No es que estuviera pequeño o algo así, pero eso era como para un tipo del tamaño de Mathias.

Otra vez la burra al trigo, no estaba pensando en ese tonto, claro que no, es solo el ejemplo de persona alta que se le ocurrió en ese instante.

Fuera de su casa el mayor se estaba impacientando y decidió hacerlo de otro modo, así que giro la perilla de la puerta y la abrió sin ningún cuidado, chocando con algo… o alguien…

-¡Noru! ¡Te encontré! ¿Qué haces ahí tirado?

-¿T-Tú? (Maldito infeliz) –Lo miro unos segundos- ¿Por qué estas vestido así de formal?

No podía negarlo, se veía muy bien, hasta podría decir que guapo, pero no, no lo admitiría… ¡Seguro era una prueba de la vida! Un color rosado apareció en sus mejillas, pero su expresión seguía molesta.

-¡Hoy es nuestra cita, Noru! –Sonrió muy animado.

No salió cómo lo había planeado.. estaba ensayando frases en el camino pero lo único que pudo decir al ver al menor fue aquello.

-¿C-Cita? –El rosado se volvió más notorio.

-¡Apoco no es genial?

-Fuera de mi casa.

-No me voy de aquí si no es contigo.

-Yo no iré contigo a ninguna parte.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Tienes que ponerte lindo!

-(¿Lindo?) Largo.

-¡Te espero en tu sala! –Y cono Juan por su casa el más alto fue a sentarse a la sala noruega.

-Te dije que te fueras.

-…

-…

-¡Bah! ¡Esta bien! –Parándose.

-(¿Lo logré?)

-Tu te ves lindo aunque no estés vestido formal.

-¿Qué? (…. "Genial")

-Así que… -Se acerco con cautela- ¡Nos vamos ya!

Y sin perder más el tiempo tomo a Børre en sus brazos cargándolo y salió corriendo por donde entro.

-¡Suéltame!

-No~ Por que eres muy lento, si te bajo jamás llegaremos al restaurante en el que te conseguí un lugar.

-… (No importa, tarde o temprano mi trol lo golpeara y yo podré volver a casa…)

-¡Te va a encantar!

-…(Tarde o temprano….)

-¡He oído que hay ambientación musical tipo romántica!

-…. (….)

-¡Tal vez podamos bailar un vals o algo así!

-(¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MI TROL?)

-¡Ya llegamos!

-(No, no, no, no, esto no esta pasando)

Dinamarca bajó por fin al nórdico menor y alzó un brazo para señalarle el lujoso restaurante.

-(Creo que si corro un poco hay una parada de autobuses cerca, seguro que no tarda en llegar uno)

-¿Qué esperas para entrar? –Sonríe.

-(Y podré terminar de leer mi novela a gusto, y regañar al Trol…) No voy a entrar ahí.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡No seas tímido!

-Quiero volver a mi casa.

-¡Después! ¡Ahora toca esto!

-Dije que no.

Pero ignorando olímpicamente lo que decía, volvió a cargarlo en sus brazos ya que al parecer Noruega no tenía ni la más mínima intención de moverse hacia el restaurante.

-¡S-Suéltame!

-Buenos días –Mathias se dirigió a la Señorita recepcionista.

-Buenos días ¿Tienen reservación?

-Claro linda –Le dedicó una gran sonrisa- ¿Los nombres de Berwald Oxenstierna o Tino ___Väinämöinen_están ahí? ¡Somos nosotros! –Sonrió más.

-Déjeme ver…-Desvió la mirada al ordenador y comenzó a teclear los nombres robados.

-¿Qué? –Murmuro Børre- ¿Berwald y Tino? ¿Por qué? –Miró mal a Mathias.

-Oh esque ellos nos reservaron un lugar aquí, pero al parecer lo pusieron a sus nombres –Susurró en respuesta.

-Sí aquí están, pasen por favor.

De esa forma un sonriente danés y un muy confundido (a parte de preocupado y estresado) noruego entraron al restaurant más caro de allí, dejando en algún lugar a un sueco y un finlandés sin reservación.

-Esta será la mejor cita de todo el mundo. –Sentenció Dinamarca.


	3. El restaurant mas caro

**kærlighed, kjærlighet**

*(Børre Thomassen=Noru Mathias Køhler=Dinamarca) =_= cómo batallo para seguirle a esto, pero mi yo interna me dice que tengo que seguir... *sigh*…. Pero la verdad es que este fic no me gusta así que no le tengo muchas ganas -3- … *gruñidos* no sale Prusia grrr *gruñidos* pero bueno, que le sigo por ustedes chicos….

Personajes propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.*

/

**CAPÍTULO 2 – EL RESTAURANTE MÁS CARO**

El lugar era aburrido, elegante, sí, pero elegantemente aburrido. Ese pensamiento y otros más cómo aquel rondaban la rubia cabeza del noruego que se distraía mirando el menú y evitando a toda costa una charla o algún otro contacto con su acompañante.

-Oye~

La voz de Mathias rompió el silencio, pero igual el menor no pensaba contestarle.

-Oye~ Noru~

-…

-Noruuu~ ¿Esta muy interesante el menú?

Børre hizo un corto gruñido cómo respuesta.

-¿Ya sabes que pedir? Por que en lo que a mi respecta podría pedirme de todo, hasta esos platillos de nombre impronunciable que no tengo ni la menor idea de que sean, pero aun así suenan apetitosos ¿no?

Otra vez el silencio como respuesta de Noruega.

-Estaba pensando si pedimos un champán o algo así, tu sabes…. Para brindar por nuestra cita~ (que ya era hora que se hiciera)

Esta vez los ojos del nórdico menor dejaron a un lado el menú para ver los azules de Dinamarca con una mueca de reprimenda: esto no era una cita.

Y ahora tenía que confirmárselo al bebé con apariencia de adulto.

-Esto no es una cita.

-¡Pero que dices? ¡Claro que lo es! Y se que es difícil de creer, pero estas teniendo una cita romántica con el Rey.

-No es una cita, y solo acepte por que me esta dando hambre.

-¡Si es una cita! ¡También es una apuesta!

-¿Una apuesta? –Ahora lo miraba con ojos de pistola.

Eso no había sonado muy bien…

-No me refería a esa clase de apuestas –Risa nerviosa- Es una apuesta de internet….

-No quiero oírla, me iré y no quiero que me metas en tus tonterías.

-¡N-No te vayas Noru! ¡Déjame que te explique!

El aludido suspiró y se cruzo de brazos, dando a entender que lo escuchaba.

-En internet hay un tipo que se cree más genial que yo, y eso, cómo tu mejor que nadie sabrás, es imposible, así que estamos viendo quien es más genial, la verdad es que acepte por que me dio un poco de lastima el pobrecillo, y le estoy dando cómo que las ilusiones de creerse que tiene chance contra mi de ser genial, haha pero no, así que apostamos en algo….

Noruega solo lo miraba inexpresivo. Eso ya se lo había explicado, pero al parecer al danés le encanta hablar y hablar…

-…Primero nuestros fans tenían que votar por nosotros, cómo tu lo sabes muy bien Noru –Le guiño un ojo- y pues no conforme con eso quiso hacer una segunda prueba para nuestra genialidad, ahora era la de tener una cita con alguien.. y aquí entras tu~~

Børre frunció la nariz, no estaba dispuesto a ser 'la noviecita' de Mathias solo por que este imbécil quería demostrar que era genial, algo que no es.

-Busca a alguien más –Dijo por fin.

-No quiero –Ahora Dinamarca adoptaba la actitud de un niño pequeño.

-Te repito que esto no es una cita.

-Tómatelo cómo quieras… -Dijo con algo de decepción- ….pero para mí, esto será la cita.

El menor no supo que contestarle, sea lo que sea que le dijese, Dinamarca iba a seguir terco con que para el era una cita, así que prefirió convencerse con otra cosa.

-¿Tú pagaras?

La sonrisa del danés se amplió.

-¡Claro que sí!

-Bien.

El mesero llego a preguntar cortésmente que era lo que ambos deseaban comer, se llevo los menús y dejo a los dos allí a la espera de sus respectivos platillos. Mathias hablaba de tonterías en las que Noruega no estaba prestando atención si no que más bien pensaba que le hubieran dejado el menú para poder distraerse cómo era debido.

Unos músicos comenzaron a tocar una canción romántica.

-¡Oí, Noru! ¡Es nuestra canción!

-¿N-Nuestra canción? –No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco- Nosotros no tenemos canción.

-Es nuestra primera cita, es la primera canción que escuchamos juntos románticamente, es nuestra canción.

Bufó y se giro hacia otro lado, al parecer Dinamarca se esforzaría al máximo en hacer que esto fuera una cita romántica, maldito imbécil.

De pronto un flash lo cegó por unos segundos.

-¿Qué…?

Al parecer un fotógrafo entrometido se había metido al restaurante y se esforzaba por tomarle fotos a el y a el danés… ¿Pero que mierda?

-¡Jo! ¡Es el fotógrafo que contraté! –Dinamarca lo saludaba agitando la mano como si se tratase de su mejor amigo de la infancia.

-¿C-Contrataste un fotógrafo? –Se había puesto rojo, pero del coraje- ¿Porqué?

-Pues por que el reto también implica fotos, osea… pruebas –Sonrió muy convencido.

-¡Eres un idiota!

-¡Shhhh! –Se dirigió un dedo a los labios- No te portes así con el Rey, no en nuestra cita.

Børre se tapo la cara con ambas manos mientras deseaba tener alguna clase de poderes para atrasar el tiempo o lo que sea para salir de aquella situación vergonzosa.

Un incomodo tiempo después con otra vez Dinamarca hablando de quien sabe que, llego el mesero con la comida y se retiro a atender otra mesa.

-¡Sí que tengo hambre! –Mathias se frotaba las manos mientras sonreía mirando su enorme plato.

Noruega le dirigió una última mirada de odio antes de concentrarse en su comida, tratando de olvidar todo lo que le estaba pasando.

No pasaron ni tres segundos para que ya estuviera el tipo ese (léase Dinamarca) molestando de nuevo.

-¡Pero si te has ensuciado!

Solo se le resbaló un trozo de carne del tenedor cuando el danés movió bruscamente la mesa en busca de su tenedor que había caído al suelo y rápidamente un mesero se acerco para darle otro y recoger el cubierto que ya estaba sucio.

El menor dirigía su mano a la servilleta pero la mano de Mathias se le adelanto y con mucha suavidad ya le había limpiado los labios y parte de la barbilla con su servilleta.

El color apareció de nuevo en las mejillas de Børre.

-Pude haberlo hecho yo –Gruño.

-Pero no lo hiciste –Sonrió ampliamente- Por que querías que yo te limpiara ¿verdad?

-¡Serás idiota! –Lo mato con la mirada ¿Quién se creía para decirle eso?

-No te culpo, 'Norucito' –Recargó su cara sobre su mano para observarlo mejor.

Solo deseaba terminarse la comida lo más pronto posible antes de que las cosas empeoraran más, por que conociendo a Dinamarca, seguro que empeoraban más.


	4. Otra historia de esas

**kærlighed, kjærlighet**

*(Børre Thomassen=Noru Mathias Køhler=Dinamarca) patpatpat xD ok no, lol me duele la cabeza ò.ó pero le seguiré…

Personajes propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.*

/

**CAPÍTULO 4 – OTRA HISTORIA DE ESAS**

El último trozo de carne, ya era el último, ahora si podría irse a su casa en paz, criticar lo necesario a Dinamarca con personas de confianza, pensar en otra forma original de matarlo y dormir tranquilamente.

Puso los cubiertos en su plato como muestra de que ya había terminado, tal y cómo los modales le decían.

Levanto la mirada, Mathias también estaba acabando ya (¡Por fin!) No podía creerlo ya que repitió el mismo plato cómo tres veces.

-Ah~ Ahora si estoy lleno, creo que no cenare Hehe

Noruega levanto una ceja, escéptico.

-Bueno, supongo que ya nos podemos ir ¿no? (Es una pregunta de cortesía por que no me importa en lo más mínimo que pienses).

-Nop~

-¿C-Cómo que no?

Pero el mayor se había levantado de su asiento y se dirigía con el fotógrafo profesional.

-Menudo idiota… -Murmuro, el ya se iba.

Pero justo cuando iba a huir por la puerta principal Dinamarca se dio cuenta de su plan.

-¡Noru! ¡Vuelve aquí!

-(¡Ni madres!)….-Y fingiendo ignorarlo cruzo la puerta.

Pero el terco también resulto ser rápido, en menos de lo que canta un gallo Mathias ya lo metía a rastras de nuevo al restaurante, recordándole a la señorita que se trataba de 'Berwald y su esposa'.

-Noru despistadillo~

-Que me dejes ir-gruñido.

-¡Sonríe!

Otro flash lo cegó.

-¡Ahora pásenme el velo de novia!

-¿El qué?

Dicho y hecho le puso el velo en la cabeza y el fotógrafo tomo una nueva foto, contagiado de la sonrisa del danés.

Noruega solo apretaba el puño con una venita en la sien.

-¡Te digo que ya me v…!

Fue interrumpido por un beso brusco por parte de Mathias que se fue tornando más suave y romántico. A Børre no se le quitaba la sorpresa de la cara mientras los flashes de la cámara seguían cubriéndolos.

Por un momento se dejo llevar por las caricias que comenzaban a nacer en su cara y su espalda eso aun sin haber roto aquel abrazo cálido y fuerte del mayor, en cierto modo, aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido; había soñado con un beso cómo ese, con una persona cómo Dinamarca, por no decir que realmente era con el.

Pero volvió a abrir los ojos con velocidad al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba besándose con el tipo de aborrecía, eso no se lo permitiría nunca. Así que se separó de golpe.

-¿Qué…? –Mathias seguía algo atontado.

-¡No te me vuelvas a acercar!

Y dicho aquello le planto una bofetada que le llego al mayor hasta el corazón.

El fotógrafo los miro algo desconcertado al igual que las demás personas del restaurante, Dinamarca seguía cómo en shock mientras Børre caminaba a paso decidido hacia la salida, evitando todas las miradas y con la cara completamente colorada.

Dinamarca logró reaccionar y lo siguió corriendo.

-¡Noru! ¿Qué fue aquello? –Por el tono de su voz podría decirse que estaba ofendido.

-¡Que no te me acerques!

-¡Noru! –Cómo siempre hacia lo que el quería y lo detuvo por un brazo- ¿Me olía mal la boca o qué?... pero no creo… por que yo siempre soy muy cuidadoso con mi sonrisa Colgate…

-¡Vete! ¡Que no te quiero ver! –Enrojecido.

-¿Eso es un 'sí'? –Sorprendido se dirigió una mano a la boca.

-¡TE ODIO MATHIAS, TE ODIO! –Rompió en llanto y siguió su rumbo corriendo.

Una vez más el danés pareció quedarse en shock.

-N-Noru…

Hizo ademan de seguirlo pero se detuvo en el intento, era cierto que Børre siempre lo evitaba, lo insultaba, lo golpeaba o lo ignoraba. No le había afectado en sí que el menor le dijera que lo odiaba, le afectaba cuantas veces se lo había dicho, y aunque el siguiera esforzándose en ganarse el corazón del otro nórdico, parecía que nada iba a cambiar, tal vez, si las cosas cambiaban era para mal.

Se quedo allí parado viendo la silueta de Noruega perderse en el camino, agachó la cabeza y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas.

-Entiendo… -Susurró.

A pesar de que el camino fuera muy largo no pensaba detenerse a descansar, ni siquiera pedir un taxi o parar un carro y que le preguntaran que tenía, por que ni el sabía.

Era verdad que Dinamarca era una verdadera molestia con forma humana, pero también era verdad que era una persona que siempre iba a tener un espacio en sus pensamientos, y tal vez también lo tuviera en su corazón.

Aminoro la marcha mirando al suelo aún llorando. Ese 'Te odio' debió dirigírselo a sí mismo, ya que en sí era un tonto por enamorarse de un ser tan problemático, y encima, cuando su sueño se cumplía frente a sus narices negárselo solo por simple orgullo, por miedo al cambio.

Miro dudoso detrás de sí, por un momento espero ver a Mathias corriendo aún tras el, diciéndole lo tiernito que se veía o lo delicado que era, pero no lo vio, ni señales de el.

-Bien… -Se giro de nuevo a caminar- Parece que por fin entendió.

Aunque sus propias palabras lo hirieron e hicieron que iniciara un nuevo llanto. Se secó los ojos con la manga de su abrigo y siguió caminando perdido en sus pensamientos.

Después de un rato ya llegaba a su hogar, cerraría dando un portazo de no ser por que no tenía ánimos para nada. Fue directo a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama boca abajo, sumido en sus recuerdos.

Dinamarca no tenía la menor intención de ir a encerrarse a casa, no, necesitaba algo más fuerte para olvidarse de todo lo sucedido, de todo lo sucedido a lo largo de su vida.

Las puertas del bar siempre estaban abiertas para personas cómo el.

Suspiró triste y entro a aquel lugar otra historia de un corazón roto.


	5. Intervención de un tercero

**kærlighed, kjærlighet**

*(Børre Thomassen=Noru Mathias Køhler=Dinamarca) Quiero mandar un saludo a mi mama (¿) ok no…. Se queda sin saludos por no dejarme comer brownie e_e … bueno ya me callo.

Personajes propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.*

/

**CAPÍTULO 5 – INTERVENCION DE UN TERCERO**

No sabía ya cuantos tragos llevaba, pero tenían que ser bastantes por que lo veía todo algo borroso y le costaba bastante pararse de la barra, de todos modos aún no se quería parar.

-¿Mathias?

-¿Uh? –Dirigió una mirada atontada a quien le hablaba.

-¿Qué tienes?

Era Islandia, al parecer solo había ido de paso al bar, lo cuál era algo raro en el pero… el punto era que allí estaba ahora preguntándole si tenía algo ¡bah! ¡Cómo si el Rey tuviera algo!

-Nada… -Típica respuesta.

-Estas llorando…

¿Estaba llorando? ¿En serio? Bueno… la verdad era que tenía un buen motivo para aquello, a pesar de ser genial y todo, estaba lastimado, no por fuera, si no por dentro.

-Sí… -Se giro para otro lado, no quería hablar de sus desgracias.

-Déjame adivinar…-El platinado suspiró- … Børre.

Al escuchar su nombre abrió los ojos de par en par y un ligero temblor sacudió su cuerpo, sí, siempre era por Børre que estaba allí.

-El me odia… -Respondió con voz temblorosa.

-Es verdad.

-No lo molestaré más…

Aquella respuesta no se la esperaba el islandés, así que se quedó en shock por un momento, Dinamarca era siempre terco y persistente como una mula, no se rendía con nada del mundo, por lo menos esa era una descripción que había tenido de el desde que lo conoció.

-¿Qué dices?

-Noru esta mejor sin mí….

Lo seguía diciendo, cosas que no diría el, seguro que era el alcohol y de rato ya estaría acosando al otro nórdico como siempre.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

El rubio lo miro confundido.

-¿Cómo sabes que Børre esta mejor sin ti?

-Lo hago llorar… y enojar… y todas esas cosas negativas…

-¿Y porqué?

-Porqué soy un fracaso….

Ok, Dinamarca si estaba deprimido y se había echado a llorar de nuevo. Islandia lo observo unos segundos, ¿realmente había terminado la historia de esos dos?

-Eres un idiota.

-Eso fue lo que dijo Noru…

-¿Lo vas a dejar ir?

Otra mirada confundida por parte del ojiazul.

-Es lo mejor –Sentenció amargamente.

-Pero…

-Dije que es lo mejor.

Mathias había llegado al punto de la discusión donde no aceptaba más palabras. Islandia frunció el ceño, se paro y se fue de aquel bar, dejando al rubio perdido en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

Estaba cansado, cansado de todo lo que había pasado, de cómo se había comportado, de cómo se estaba comportando y seguramente de cómo se comportaría. Ya no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de llorar, pero su corazón seguía haciéndolo.

Se giro sobre su cama, tenía mucho que pensar y no tenía ganas de pensar.

-¿Hice lo correcto?

La voz del noruego resonó en su habitación, dejando la pregunta sin una respuesta.

Cerró los ojos cansado, no quería más problemas.

El timbre lo despertó de sus ensoñaciones en las que había caído hace unas horas.

Se sentó sobre la cama sin ganas de nada, el timbre volvió a sonar.

Pero un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza.

-Dinamarca… -Susurro.

Seguro que era el danés que ya se había tardado en que le funcionaran las neuronas y ahora venía a inventarle excusas entre disculpas. Puso una cara molesta, aunque en realidad en el fondo sintiera un golpe de alivio.

Camino hacia la entrada lo más lento que pudo, tenía que guardar su orgullo, tampoco era que lo extrañara… claro que no.

Abrió un poco la puerta poniendo la cara de fastidio más convincente, ignorando el hecho de que sus ojos estaban algo hinchados por el llanto.

Pero no fue a Mathias a quien vio parado en la puerta.

-¿Islandia?

Sinceramente no se esperaba una visita del otro nórdico.

-¿Cómo estas?

El chico paso seguido de su puffin , al parecer había notado el estado de animo de Børre.

-Bien –Aunque no quería hablar de ello.

-Acabo de ver a Dinamarca.

-¿Ah sí? –Trató de parecer desinteresado.

-Dice que te dejara en paz.

La respuesta sorprendió demasiado a Noruega ¿Lo dejaría en paz? ¿En que sentido? ¿Ya no intentaría conquistarlo? ¿Se había enojado con él? Lo que sea que hubiera pasado, esa no era una respuesta de Mathias, no podía ser.

-¿De verdad? Que milagro… -No quería demostrar que le afectaba.

-Se suicidara…

-¿QUÉ?

Aunque el rubio levantara la voz, algo que no era común en el, Islandia ni se inmuto, esperaba esa respuesta.

-Bromeo –Sonrió un poco- ¿Así que te importa?

-Claro que no me importa –Trato de corregirse el noruego, sonrojándose en el intento.

-Bueno no me sorprendería que se lo pensara en el estado en el que se encuentra….

-¿Cómo esta? – Børre lo miro con los ojos cómo platos sin darse cuenta que estaba contradiciendo sus anteriores palabras.

-Deprimido y con un porcentaje bastante grande de alcohol en el cuerpo…. –Sus ojos se posaron en los del otro nórdico- Quiere que dejes de sufrir, y cree que el es la causa de tu sufrimiento, por eso te dejara en paz.

-…. –Apretó los puños, sintiéndose ofendido y deprimido- …Tonto…..

-¿Perdón? –Sabía para quien iba dirigido ese insulto, pero quería que Noruega lo admitiera.

-No puede olvidarse de todo así cómo así.

-¿Olvidarse de qué?

-De los estúpidos sentimientos que se supone que tiene hacia mi –Oculto su cara dejando caer lagrimas de nuevo.

-Ve y dile eso.

-¿Eh?

-Es la única forma para que siga contigo, que tú se lo digas.

-Pero… yo….

-A nadie engañas –Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Børre- Tú lo amas.

Noruega se sorprendió con tal afirmación, en especial que viniera de Islandia que siempre había sido muy discreto, pero no podía formular las palabras de negación que en tiempos pasados eran tan fáciles de ser pronunciadas.

Islandia sonrió ligeramente con el resultado, se lo esperaba.

-Ve con el.

Y sin pronunciar ninguna otra palabra salió por la puerta acompañado por su mascota.

La puerta se cerro dejando a el dueño de la casa, confundido, deprimido, sorprendido… pero decidido en algo.

Nunca pensó que iba a hacer algo que se la pasó evitando toda su vida.


	6. Sentimientos

**kærlighed, kjærlighet**

*(Børre Thomassen=Noru Mathias Køhler=Dinamarca) ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! Oh muy bien 8D me siento inspirada, seguire con este a ver que sale. LOL espero que Islandia no me haya quedado medio OOC en el capi anterior D: si sí me quedo ps perdónenme guys I: que casi no conozco de los nórdicos.

Personajes propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.*

/

**CAPÍTULO 6 – SENTIMIENTOS**

Era extraño, ya lo había buscado en todos los lugares posibles, fue al bar donde le dijo Islandia, fue a la casa de Dinamarca, fue con Suecia y Finlandia, y demás lugares donde el danés gastaba su tiempo.

Se estaba cansado y se sentía algo humillado por andar buscando a la persona que siempre se la pasaba evitando.

Se sentó en una banca del parque a meditar, seguro se le había escapado un lugar, y seguro allí estaba ese tonto, lamentándose por algo que él no debería lamentarse, si no más bien el.

Suspiró y dirigió sus ojos cansinos al cielo, como si esperara recibir un rayo de luz que le diera la solución a todo.

Pero sus ojos vieron otra cosa, justo en el tejado de la casa de Mathias (¡Rayos! ¡No se le había ocurrido subir allí!), allí estaba el susodicho, sentado y mirando el vacio con la mirada perdida.

-Te encontré- Musitó.

Así pues, con el objetivo en la mira corrió hacia la casa del mayor, la puerta no tenía candado ni seguro así que no tardo mucho tiempo en entrar a aquel lugar. Sin reducir su velocidad subió por las escaleras y corrió entre los cuartos para subir a la azotea.

Pero cuando encontró las escalerillas que lo llevaban hasta donde estaba Dinamarca se detuvo en seco ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? No tenía nada preparado pero.. alzo la mirada decidida, tenía que estar con el.

Con un nuevo brote de valor en su corazón comenzó a subir por la escalerilla, en su natural forma tranquila.

Cuando estuvo en el techo por fin, logro vislumbrar el torso del rubio, que seguía sentado mirando a la nada, al parecer no se había dado cuenta que Børre estaba allí.

Noruega no se molesto por que se diera cuenta de su presencia, no le importaba eso ahora. Camino hasta donde estaba el y se sentó a su lado.

El danés lo miro por un momento sorprendido de que el menor estuviera allí, sinceramente no se lo esperaba. Pero en esos momentos tenía un aura depresiva así que otra vez con la mirada vacía miro hacia la calle.

-Te encontré –Repitió el noruego.

Mathias sin embargo no contesto.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Nada.

-…. –Al parecer el mayor no tenía intenciones de hablar, eso si que era un milagro- ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada.

-Quería decirte algo…

-….

-….

No sabía como decírselo, hasta ese momento las palabras habían salido cómo automáticamente, pero justo ahora parecía que la fábrica de palabras se había detenido.

Dinamarca no se molesto en recordarle que estaba esperando lo que sea que tenía que decirle.

-Te odio –Sí, definitivamente esa era la frase que mejor se salía.

El nórdico mayor suspiro, después de todo, ya lo sabía. No respondió.

-Y te odiare más si te pones así.

-…

-Joder, dime algo, el que inicia las conversaciones siempre eres tú.

-No tengo nada que decir.

-¿De verdad? –Molesto.

-Sí.

-Entonces supongo que eres todo oídos a lo que yo diga, por primera vez.

El danés se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

-Te odio por que nunca sales de mis pensamientos ¡Pero cómo quieres que no estés en mi pensamiento! ¡Si toda la bendita vida me estas acosando!

-Sí…

-Pero…si tengo que decidir que odio menos, si tu acosándome o tú en este estado vegetal, odio mucho más cómo te encuentras ahora… así que… -Buscaba la mejor frase para indicar que igual no le gustaba que fuera tan encimoso- … es preferible que vuelvas a ser el de antes.

-… No me parece la mejor opción –Por fin habló- Ya verás como te acostumbraras a mi silencio.

-¡Eso nunca!

El tono alto de voz hizo que Mathias se sorprendiera y lo mirara con ojos más abiertos, pero lentamente volvió a ser una piedra viviente.

-¡Eres un idiota por que no entiendes lo qué te estoy diciendo!

-Probablemente.

-¡Te amo!

Las palabras resonaron cómo un eco en los oídos de ambos, Børre no creía que por fin hubiese expresado sus sentimientos de los que en cierto grado se avergonzaba, y el otro simple y sencillamente no se lo esperaba.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre los dos.

-B-Bien…. –Con nuevas lagrimas amenazando con salir y con la cara totalmente enrojecida, Noruega se levanto para irse, no iba a soportar el silencio de un danés en un estado de coma cuando acababa de rebelarle su más grande secreto.

Camino hacia las escalerillas para irse de allí. Por un momento sintió la esperanza de escuchar a Dinamarca pronunciando su nombre, o diciéndole cualquier cosa ¡maldición! Pero que no lo dejara así. Sin embargo ese momento nunca llego, lo que ocasiono un temblor en el cuerpo noruego al cerrar la puerta de la casa de Mathias.

Se dirigió a su casa, lo único que sentía era la necesidad de seguir expresando sus emociones, así que se sentó frente a su computadora recordando la competencia de Dinamarca y comenzó a escribir su opinión sobre la cita.

La guardo y subió. De perdido el danés obtendría lo que quería, el título oficial de 'El Rey'.

Se recostó en su cama, ahora solo deseaba perderse en los brazos de Morfeo y olvidarse de todo.

Estaba teniendo un sueño extraño, uno de esos donde corrías y corrías hacia algo, pero ese algo se alejaba más y más. En este caso, era Mathias, cómo era de esperarse.

Repentinamente el cuerpo del danés apareció frente al suyo ¿Lo había alcanzado?

Una sensación extraña lo hizo despertarse de aquella ensoñación.

No podía moverse, algo lo estaba deteniendo, poso su mirada en la oscuridad esperando ver algo, pero la misma negrura de la noche le impedía ver lo que pasaba.

Pronto sus ojos se acostumbraron a los tonos oscuros, y logro verlo…

Allí estaba Dinamarca, recostado junto a su lado y abrazándole, se le veía bastante agotado.

Por un momento creyó que era un sueño pero algo le decía que no era así.

Se movió todo lo que pudo para abrazarse también al cuerpo contrario, pues si era un sueño, no quería desperdiciarlo.

-Noru…

La voz del mayor rompió la tranquilidad de la noche.

El corazón del menor comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, estaba confundido y sorprendido, aquello no se sentía en nada cómo un sueño.

-Noru, perdóname.

Mathias le abrazo con más fuerza y fue entonces cuando Børre se dio cuenta que el rubio estaba llorando.

No sabía si debía responderle.

-No sabía que sentías algo por mí….

El mayor alzo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos brillantes de Noruega.

-Te amo Noru, quería que lo supieras… odio verte sufrir.

-Mathias….

-Perdóname, por favor.

-…

-Quiero estar contigo.

-¿Cómo entraste a mi cuarto?

Un repentino cambio de conversación dejo sin palabras al mayor.

-Desde hace mucho que se cómo meterme en tu casa –Su típica sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Børre se sintió enrojecer cuando vio de nuevo aquel gesto que, sinceramente, adoraba.

-Eres un maldito acosador- Gruñó.

-Pero así me quieres ¿No?

Ya no tenía caso negarlo, pero obvio que no se lo recordaría mucho, si no se le subiría más el ego.

-Seh… -Gruñó de nuevo.

Mathias no espero más y cesó los gruñidos del menor con sus labios, quería ponerle fin a su malestar con la misma acción que hizo que iniciara.

Noruega se sorprendió pero cerró sus ojos lentamente, dejándose llevar, esta vez, no lo iba a arruinar, iba a demostrar sus sentimientos en aquel beso, sin dejarle dudas de nada a esa persona que tanto amaba.

Se abrazaron con más fuerza y fueron elevando el ritmo del beso hasta que terminaron volviéndose uno en aquella noche con adornos estrellados.

Se amaban, y aunque pareciera lo contrario e incluso alguien lo negara (léase Noruega) las cosas no iban a cambiar. Sus corazones se pertenecían, sus almas se pertenecían, estaban creados el uno para el otro y no pensaban ponerlo en duda.

Cuando amaneció a la mañana siguiente seguían abrazados y con expresiones más tranquilas.

-Mathias….

-¿Hm?

-Gracias…

Cerró los ojos con una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

Si la tonta apuesta esa había servido de algo, era para estar ahora al lado de la persona que más quería en el mundo.

-Hueles a "obo"~

-….

O por lo menos estaría todo el tiempo que pudiera soportar a este idiota llamado Dinamarca.

FIN.

*Notitas: ahahha todo fail el final LOL nadamas faltaba que Noru le contestara ¿Qué es 'obo'? xDD ahahaha yo y mis chistes raritos. Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
